1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device for non-invasive auto-stimulation of acupressure points on the dorsal and palmar surfaces of the hands and fingers. More specifically, a glove, conforming to anatomical contours, is fitted on its interior surface area with nodules that, when worn by an individual, are positioned over acupressure points of the hand, wrist, and fingers. Gloves are to be worn on both the right and left. The individual, after pulling the gloves on snugly, applies direct pressure to locators on the exterior surface area of the glove which are attached through the glove to the underlying nodules. Stimulation of acupressure points via direct pressure produces a positive reaction by the body for a plurality of physical complaints.
2. Prior Art
Acupressure, a non-invasive form of acupuncture is accepted by the medical community and the general public, as a valid form of treatment. Individuals seeking a non-drug approach for a plurality of physical complaints find acupressure therapy a safe and cost-effective alternative.
This invention relates to a glove for auto-stimulation of acupressure points on the hands, fingers and wrists using direct pressure on nodules located on the glove's interior surface area. Automatic correct placement of these nodules over the acupressure points is accomplished by a flexible, elastic glove that conforms to a typical hand's bony and soft-tissue contours. These nodules are identified on the glove's exterior surface by locators. The individual then only has to refer to the enclosed chart for their physical complaint and corresponding acupressure point(s) to safely and accurately apply acupressure therapy via direct pressure. This invention allows an individual to accurately apply acupressure therapy without having to rely on other guides or having specific anatomical knowledge of the hand, wrist, and fingers.
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference is made to a number of prior art patents as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,966 is an "Appliance for Use in Acupressure Therapy" and is used for applying finger pressure therapy to one's self. It consists of a holder with variable protuberances. The individual then lays atop the holder producing pressure on "particularized areas established in accordance with knowledge of finger pressure therapy." The user of this invention must be knowledgeable in the correct configuration of the protuberance as well as anatomical landmarks to accurately position the holder. The shortcomings of this invention rests in the average person's general lack of knowledge of anatomy and acupressure therapy. Also, the holder is an obvious departure from the present invention's mode of application which is a glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,798 is an apparatus for self-administration of acupressure points. It is wall mounted with adjustable arms which end with a knob member that the user presses against with his body. The drawback of this device is that it is not portable and requires knowledge of anatomy and acupressure point locations that the average individual lacks. It also does not refer to acupressure points of the hand, wrist, and fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,478 is an electrode glove used for applying TENS and massage or acupressure to a second individual. It is designed to be used by a clinician, the glove is attached to a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation unit (TENS) producing an "electro-touch". The inherent disadvantage of this form lies in its need to be administered by a second skilled person. Also, specific acupressure points are not affected. Rather, the whole hand receives an electrical current. In addition, introducing a focalised electrical charge onto the skin can produce a superficial burn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,876 is a hand reflexology glove imprinted with a reflexology zone map. The glove overlays organ and bodily function reflex receptor zone points. There is no mention of acupressure or acupuncture in this patent. Rather, this invention deals entirely with reflexology which departs from the science of acupressure.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited reference none achieves or fulfills the purpose of the acupressure glove, the present invention.